As a method of mounting semiconductor chips on a circuit board, a flip-chip bonding method is frequently used. In this method, bumps are formed on a semiconductor chip by soldering or the like, the semiconductor chip is picked up from a wafer and inverted, a surface of the semiconductor chip on a side opposite to the bumps is adsorbed by a bonding tool, and the bumps of the semiconductor chip are thermo-compression bonded to electrodes of a circuit board using the bonding tool to bond the bumps to the electrodes of the circuit board (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
A flip-chip bonder (flip-chip bonding apparatus) is used as an apparatus for mounting a semiconductor chip onto a circuit board using such a flip-chip bonding method (see, for example, Patent Literature 2). As illustrated in FIG. 8, a flip-chip bonder 900 described in Patent Literature 2 includes a chip supply unit 901 which supplies a semiconductor chip 910 to be mounted on a circuit board 912, a pickup unit 902 which picks up the semiconductor chip 910 from a wafer 911, an inversion mechanism 903 which inverts the picked up semiconductor chip 910, a bonding unit 904 which receives the inverted semiconductor chip 910 and bonds the inverted semiconductor chip 910 to the circuit board 912, a camera 908 which captures images of the circuit board 912 and the semiconductor chip 910, and a conveying unit 915 which conveys the circuit board 912. The chip supply unit 901, the pickup unit 902, the inversion mechanism 903, and the bonding unit 904 are disposed in a line in a Y direction. The chip supply unit 901 includes a push-up unit 909 which pushes up the semiconductor chip 910 to be picked up. Further, the pickup unit 902 includes a pickup tool 905 which adsorbs the semiconductor chip 910 and a pickup head 902a which drives the pickup tool 905 in a Z direction, and the bonding unit 904 includes a bonding tool 906 which bonds the semiconductor chip 910 and a bonding head 904a which drives the bonding tool 906 in the Z direction. The pickup head 902a and the bonding head 904a are moved in the Y direction by a Y direction drive mechanism 907.